


First Time for Everything

by angelicface



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Academy Era, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, im yet to write actual canon mindsex lol, wow the master actually knows how to treat someone well in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicface/pseuds/angelicface
Summary: A night in Theta Sigma's childhood barn turns into something unexpected, but good nonetheless.





	First Time for Everything

It was a normal, Gallifreyan night when it happened. Things started like they usually did - me sneaking into Theta’s special barn to stop his irksome tears. Aside from having to stop him from crying, it was quite nice to hold him close and lull him into a sweet meditation.

I was holding him close, hands placed on his waist as my fingers traced romantic phrases in Circular Gallifreyan onto his warm flesh. It was cute to watch the hairs on his neck stand up, my touch electrifying him. I held back his sobs with kisses to the tangle of hair atop his head, and gentle shushes as he melted into my caress. “I love you,” I whispered.

The boy in my arms shuffled, looking at me with those big, brown eyes. He smiled, then put his head back down as both of my hearts skipped a beat. That dear Lungbarrow boy, oh the things he did to a poor fool like myself. In my maze of a life, he kept me walking as close to sanity as I could.

My fingers crept up under his thin shirt, more circles being drawn on his lower back. He laughed, my soft touch transforming into tickles. My movements stopped when he pressed his lips to mine. Theta was exceptional at providing me with surprise kisses, he always knew how to strike me at the right moment.

“Damn you, Theta Sigma.” I chuckled, rolling over until he was beneath me. He blushed as I hovered above him, my hair falling in front of my eyes. I pushed the mop of black away, gazing at his surprised face. 

“This is new,” He mumbled, arms resting on my neck. I stroked his cheek with my thumb, whilst I just stayed there in silence. He blushed, eyes darting to the side. I cocked my head, asking what was wrong. “Never felt like this before. Well, when actually with someone.” He looked up at me, brows furrowing.

I planted a kiss on his lips, curving my lips upward. “Is that a good thing?” 

Theta shrugged, one hand falling until it rested in the middle of my chest. He drew a deep breath, eyelashes fluttering. He pulled me down and lifted his hips until they met mine, and I finally understood what his issue was. I could see red paint his cheeks, a frown collapsing his face.

“You wanna do it, Thete?” I asked. He shrugged again, and I kissed his forehead as I told him we could do whatever he wanted. I surprised myself by the lack of manipulative motive because it was  _ so  _ unlike me to not do everything in my power to get everything I wanted. I had desired this since we first started dating, which was odd for us generally asexual Gallifreyans. Theta had never expressed an interest in sex, but that was okay, he was always shy when it came to those kinds of topics.

I went to lay down with him, but he stopped me. “I think I’m ready.” He blinked, smiling out of the right side of his mouth. “Can we, uh, maybe try it? I’m just scared that it’ll hurt or be awkward, or-”

I pressed my index finger to his lips, a hushing sound escaping my own. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.” It was bold of him to suggest full blown sex, especially since we hadn’t even fooled around before. In fact, I hadn’t ever even seen him naked. Once he had walked in on me showering at the Academy, but that’s a different story. He pulled me into a kiss by the collar of my shirt, his free hand tangling in my hair.

Kissing him with the intention of it leading to sex was intimidating, but fun nonetheless. His tongue slipped inside my mouth, dancing in harmony with mine. My hand cupped the distinct bulge in his trousers, Theta wriggling about beneath me. He was so awkward that it could’ve melted both of my hearts in the best of ways, though it was rather endearing. I reassured him as I pulled down his maroon trousers, his erect cock craving my touch.

Theta began to breathe heavily as my hand wrapped around his cock, my wrist flicking as I pumped my hand on the upper portion. “You’re so beautiful,” I felt like my eyes were literal hearts, like something you’d see in an Earth cartoon. The blonde boy in my arms moaned, and I could feel the beat of his hearts quicken. “Have you actually even touched yourself before, Thete?” I asked, still playing with his cock.

“Couple of times whilst,  _ that feels so good _ , thinking of you.” He moaned, hips bucking. “Just too shy to try anything with you before now.”

I pulled my hand away and kissed him. “Never be shy with me, okay?” I trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. He nodded, and I pulled his shirt over his head. I took mine off too to make him feel more comfortable, and it definitely helped. He touched everywhere on my front that he could, making me sit back on my knees. He sat up and kissed me more, trailing his kisses down to the waistband of my trousers.

I looked down at those gorgeous eyes as he pulled my trousers down over my cock. He licked the tip, and I shuddered from his touch. I had never done anything sexual with anyone else before (well, besides the countless times with my hand), and having the universe’s most beautiful boy touch me like that was incredible.

Theta’s lips wrapped around my cock, and he gagged with even the tiniest bit more length in his mouth. I gripped his hair and reassured him, and he began to take more of me. He certainly couldn’t take it all, but the amount that he had was good. He bobbed his head and tried different things with his tongue, me releasing grunts of pleasure. I praised him as he pulled away, his hands fumbling to take off his own trousers.

I stared in awe at the pink-tipped member that pressed against his stomach, my jaw dropping. It was beautiful - the head glistened with slick precome, and its shaft was a good girth. He wasn’t too big, but that was fine. “Do you wanna give or take?” I asked, shuffling forward on my knees. I wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him close.

“Take.” He kissed me before turning around, bending over so that his arse was up and his face was buried in his straw-stuffed pillow. I trailed kisses down his bare back, before sucking on my middle finger and teasing his tight opening with it. He whimpered as I circled it, telling him to relax as I slid my finger inside of him. I kept it still for a moment, letting him get used to the sensation. When I felt the tight ring of muscle relax entirely, I slowly moved my finger in him.

Having Theta moan and quiver as I inserted another finger was quite possibly the hottest thing I had ever seen. I made a scissoring motion with my fingers, preparing him for my cock. I asked if he was ready for it, to which he responded with a gentle yes.

I removed my fingers and with my free hand, coated my erection in saliva. I placed a hand on the small of his back, reassuring him as I pressed my cock into him. He was unbelievably tight, but it felt so damn good. Theta’s breath hitched, and I ceased all motion. He adjusted to me and slid his hips so that he was pushing himself further onto me.

I started thrusting at a slow pace, my breathing heavy. Theta was clutching his pillow, already moaning like he had done this a million times before. Before long, he was begging me to go faster. I didn’t want to risk hurting him, but I did as he said. It was hard to not come super quickly, but I kept my focus on his beautiful little body mixed with those heavenly moans.

“You feel so good baby,” I moaned, leaning over to whisper it in his ear. He smiled and threw his head back, loud moans tumbling from his mouth as his hand wrapped around his cock. I laughed, his cuteness overwhelming me.  _ Fuck I’m lucky to have him _ , I thought as I moved faster, coming dangerously close to reaching orgasm.

“I wanna come, Koschei.” He whimpered, his arse somehow tightening around me. I told him he could, and not too soon after I let my own artron seed spill into him. Theta collapsed into a heap of moans, his sparkling viscosity spilling all over the sheets. He quivered as he finished, my pulling out and sitting back. I praised him, watching my come drip down his thighs when he raised his upper half. I placed a kiss on his lips, and let him lay back down.

“You did so well Thete.” I said, shuffling to cuddle him from behind. I put my arm over him, the blonde Gallifreyan boy taking my hand.

“Thank you,” He said, snuggling into my embrace. “You may be a prick sometimes, but thank you for being so gentle with me.”

I chuckled, rolling my eyes. “I reserve my prickness for everyone but you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back at it with the academy era fanfiction, and expect a lot more of it in the near future! In the meantime, for some Gallifrey meta of the Doctor's childhood, stalk me at http://houseofoakdown.tumblr.com .


End file.
